Magic And Mistletoe
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo Tries To Get Nora In The Holiday Spirit-- And Ends Up Revealing His TRUE Feelings To Her. Can They Make Love Work For A Second Time? BoNora


Magic and Mistletoe

Nora Hanen Stared out the window of the new little cabin she just moved into a month ago. As she watched the snowflakes fall, she couldn't help but think of a time when things were so much simpler… a time when her life didn't seem to be spinning out of control… a time when she was happy.

Blinking back the tears she struggled to conceal, she walked over to the kitchen and poured herself another cup of hot Chocolate. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she went to sit on the couch by the fire. There was nothing that cured a broken heart like a cup of hot coco on a cold night.

She was just getting lost in the memories when the doorbell rang and she almost poured the glass on her lap. Swearing under her breath, she went to answer the door. In that moment she froze. He was standing there at her doorstep with just about the biggest Christmas tree she had ever seen.

Nora: I hope you're not expecting to fit that thing in HERE.

Bo: Come On Nora, Stop sulking. You need a little Christmas Cheer.

Nora: I am NOT Sulking. For your information I was… well it doesn't really matter what I was doing does it?

Bo: I rest my case.

And with that he moved past her and into the living room. She watched as he set up the tree, barely saying a word. Finally he just looked at her.

Bo: Ok I KNOW something is wrong when you don't put up a fight. So what is it Nora? Why are you so upset?

Nora: Who says I'm upset? I'm just not in the mood for holiday cheer Bo. Is that a crime now?

Bo: Nora, I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you this down in a long time. Does it have something to do with your breakup with my Brother? Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?

Nora (Pausing): I'm not crying over Clint if that's what you're asking.

Bo: But you ARE crying aren't you? (Pause) What is it Nora? What are you crying about?

Nora (Pausing): I'm crying over YOU. See that's the REAL reason I broke up with him… because He wasn't you. And the sad thing is that it was all for _nothing_ because you don't even WANT me anymore. How the hell am I supposed to do this Bo? I HATE the holidays. I hate the holidays because it always reminds me of how happy we were. And right now I wish you would just take that damn tree and shove it because I just want to forget the whole thing this year. I just want to forget everything but you and me.

Bo: Nora…

Nora: No… No don't say it. I don't really want to hear how "over" me you are. Not again. Not tonight. I can't handle any more goodbyes' Bo. And I've had it up to here with everything else. So unless you're here to tell me how wrong you were then why don't you just leave so I can go back to my fantasy world for another night. A least then I don't have to remember that we're not married anymore.

Bo: You… you're dreaming about me now?

Nora: DON'T you DARE make a big deal about this Buchanan. The holidays make me misty eyed. And I think I've had a little too much hot Coco. Makes me remember all those nights when used to… oh forget it. I'm not going down that road with you tonight. It's useless and I'm tired. I'm so damn tired of pretending to be happy when I feel like crap.

Bo: Nobody's asking you to pretend sweetheart. Why don't you just sit down for a second?

Nora: If you're planning on…

He helped her over to the couch and smiled at her.

Bo: Nora, Relax. I didn't come here solely for the Christmas tree. There's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time and it can't wait any longer. It's about Lindsay.

Nora: Bo, please. I'm in no mood for any more of…

Bo: Would you just shut up for a second? Geese Nora, When did you start assuming the worst all time?

Nora: When you picked HER over ME time and Time again.

Bo: Ok, I guess I deserved that. And you're right. That's why I'm here. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always believing the worst about you and never listening to what you were REALLY trying to say. But most of all I'm sorry for not realizing how much _you_ were suffering because of _my_ stupid mistakes. I never should have asked you to put up with what I did and I was wrong for not being more forgiving with YOU. You were right Nora. I always seemed so willing to forgive her but I just couldn't do it with you. And you want to know the truth?

Nora: That would be nice.

Bo: The_ only_ reason I couldn't do it is because YOU were the person who mattered. I could always forgive everyone else because they really couldn't hurt me. You… Nora, you were the love of my life… and you hurt me more then anyone ever could. I couldn't give you what you wanted because I still love you. I guess that's partly why I'm here? To tell you that I never managed to actually STOP loving you. I tried. I ran. I tried hating you. I tried lashing out at you. Hell I even tried to romance it away with other woman but you know what the bottom line was each and every time. At the end of the day when I turned out the lights, it was YOU that I wanted. And it was YOU that I couldn't seem to get out of my system. And you know what I finally realized?

Nora: What?

Bo: I've _Tried_ everything that there is to get over you and I'm_ still_ not any further then I _was_ the day that I walked out on you. I'm miserable without you Nora. And I just don't want to do it anymore.

Nora: What exactly are you saying?

Bo: I love you Red. Would you please just tell me it's not too late? I know I waited WAY too long to come to this realization and we've both put each other through a lot of pain because of it but I just think we're better together then we EVER were apart.

Nora (Pausing): You're right Bo. We are. But you'll have to excuse me for not running into your arms. It's been YEARS Bo… Years. And _I've_ had to rearrange my life to one without you because _that's _what you told me you wanted. How do I know you're not going to take off the first sign of trouble? Why should I trust you NOW?

Bo: Because you make me better Nora. You make me want to be a better man. I know that I don't really have much that I can offer you right now. And I can't stand here and give you a valid reason why you should trust me. But what I CAN give you is what I didn't give you all those years ago. I can honestly stand here and tell you that when I look at you I DON'T see the woman who broke my heart… I see the woman who gave it back to me.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): That's All I've EVER Wanted To Hear.

And with that she ran into his arms and they just held each other. When she looked up, she laughed when she noticed that he was holding some mistletoe over her head.

Nora: you know what Bo? We've NEVER really needed any mistletoe. And the magic isn't in the holidays, it's ALWAYS been right here.

She took her hand and placed it on his heart. He did the same with her.

Nora: You've been my heart for as long as I can remember Bo. And I have no idea what's going to happen in the future but I_ do_ know that I love you with everything I am and I promise to NEVER hurt you knowingly EVER again. Can you promise me the same thing?

Bo: I can with all my heart. (Pause) Nora, you've always been the best part of me. I have no idea what happened to me over the years but I know that I lost my way. You've not only helped me find my way back to my heart but you've made me realize that it was right where I left it. You've always been the ONE woman I couldn't seem to forget. And I'm sorry if I made you believe that I could EVER stop loving you. When I gave you my heart, it was for keeps.

Nora: Me Too Bo. No matter who we were with or how long it took us to get here it doesn't matter. The bottom line is that for me there has NEVER been anyone else. And I know that you feel the same way. So what do you say we just forget the last decade of our lives and wipe slate clean? What do you say we just concentrate on what matters?

Bo: That sounds like a REALLY good plan there Red.

Nora: Good. Because Matthew's not here tonight. And I think that it would be the perfect time to get "reacquainted" if you know what I mean?

Bo: I thought you'd never ask.

They both laughed slightly as they finally came together in an explosive kiss that left them both wanting more. Bo simply picked her up and carried her upstairs where they spent the night making love and getting reacquainted. Eventually, when they were both exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing they were finally where they always belonged.

The End/


End file.
